fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 57
Hoofdstuk 57 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Orabelle knoopte haar hemd tot boven toe en streek het glad voor ze het in haar broek stopte. Daarna trok ze haar hoge veterlaarzen aan en terwijl ze ze strikte luidde de klok ten teken dat de Vergadering zou beginnen. Orabelle, Adamaris, Naito, Rosanna, Cyramelia en Cornelius zouden allen samengezet worden met een van de sterkere leden van het Genootschap en die koppels zouden elk een troep leiden. Hierdoor moesten zij dichtbij Adriel zitten, aan het hoofd van de tafel. Eerlijk gezegd was Orabelle best nerveus. Zij en de anderen waren nog maar tieners, ze begreep zelf niet eens waarom Adriel wou dat zij de leiding kregen, aangezien ze geen ervaring hadden. Gelukkig zouden hun partners ervaren krijgers en magiegebruikers zijn, dus dat was een opluchting. Ze kamde haar loshangende paarse haren die vloeiend over haar rug en langs haar gezicht vielen en ging achter Cyramelia aan hun slaapkamer uit richting de Eetzaal waar de vergadering plaats zou vinden. Het Engelenmeisje zag er beeldschoon uit, zoals gewoonlijk, zoals alle Engelen die Orabelle al had ontmoet. Ze herinnerde haar zoveel aan Cornelius dat het bijna pijn deed. Nadat hun groepje de tweeling Transformatiemagiegebruikers Kammi en Yokko had gevonden, had Cornelius haar geen aandacht geschonken. Ze had wel gemerkt dat hij haar zwijgende, misschien zelfs timide blikken toewierp om te zien of ze terug zou kijken, maar dat had ze nooit gedurfd. Cyramelia's witblonde haren hadden bijna dezelfde kleur als de zijne, al waren ze iets geler en gingen de zijne meer de bleekrode tint op bij de wortels. Het meisje droeg een karmijnrode jurk die scherp afstak tegen haar bleke huid, maar Orabelle zag dat ze er vermoeid uitzag en moeite had om haar armen te bewegen. Ze vroeg zich af of het kwam door haar ongenezende wonden, al zaten die gewoon netjes verstopt onder haar verband en had ze er nooit zoveel last van gehad. Ondanks haar roodomrande ogen bewoog ze zich vol zelfvertrouwen door de hal. Orabelle wist waarom; niet omdat ze zelfzeker was, maar omdat de rest van het Genootschap hun respect in de leidinggevenden moest bewaren. Ze hief haar kin op toen de menigte uiteen week om hen door te laten zodat ze alvast naar de Vergadering konden lopen in de Eetzaal. De tafel waaraan ze zouden vergaderen was rechthoekig; de smalle kant was breed genoeg voor tien personen en de brede voor zeker 30 per zijde. Aan de smalle kant richting de ingang zou niemand zitten. Adriel zat in het midden van de smalle kant, rechts van haar zou Cyramelia komen en links Kico, beiden gevolgd door Darren en Gabe met naast zich Orabelle, Naito, Adamaris, Rosanna en Cornelius. Orabelle nam haar plaats naast Darren in. In het midden van de tafel lag een grote kaart van het Hemelrijk. Orabelle had er nog nooit eentje gezien, en dus herkende ze er helemaal niets op. Langzaam aan kwamen de anderen de Vergaderzaal binnen. Adamaris kwam naast Orabelle zitten. Ze had haar haren door elkaar gewoeld en niet goed gekamd waardoor het sanguine en zwart van haar twee helften door elkaar zaten, maar haar haar was dan ook veel korter en taaier dan vroeger; het zag er enorm dik en pluizig uit. Het zag er veel volwassener uit dan hoe ze het vroeger deed. Ze droeg een nauwsluitend zwart kleedje met een hoge kraag die haar hele nek bedekte en waarvan haar niet-prosthetische arm geen mouw had en de ander een lange die tot aan haar vingers kwam. Ze droeg een nauwsluitende kous rond haar prosthetische been. Het leek erop dat ze ze nog steeds niet wou laten zien. Ze hadden allemaal problemen, maar Orabelle wist dat ze ze aan de kant zouden moeten schuiven voor deze missie, want de toekomst van hen en alle mensen in deze zaal hing ervanaf. Blijkbaar had Adamaris dit ook beseft. Naito kwam naast haar zitten en voor het eerst begonnen ze niet te bekvechten zodra ze elkaar zagen; Orabelle voelde zich bijna een beetje trots op ze, als een oudere zus. Rosanna, Cornelius en Gabe kwamen ook bij ze zitten en Cyramelia en Kico hadden hun plaatsen naast Adriel al ingenomen. Alle leden van hun Genootschap tegen het Hemelrijk zaten nu aan de tafel; bijna elk plekje was bezet. Orabelle was blij en voelde nieuwe hoop toen ze het verrassend grote aantal machtige personen zag zitten. 'Goed,' zei Adriel met luide stem, en Orabelle voelde bewondering voor haar toen ze haar daar zag staan; stevig in haar schoenen, haar gigantische zwarte vleugels opgevouwen tegen haar rug. 'We beginnen met het voorstellen van iedereen. Ik begin met de binnenste cirkel; de leden die jullie zullen leiden in paren en die jullie zullen respecteren onder alle omstandigheden.' Adriel liep de rij af; 'Dit is Cyramelia, mijn jongere zus, de voorbestemde koningin van het Hemelrijk en de echte kroonprinses.' Er klonken een paar uitroepjes en enkele leden begonnen druk te babbelen, maar ook Orabelle schrok een beetje. Het nieuws was verrassend, maar nu was het wel duidelijk waarom Adriel per se wou dat zij het Hemelrijk terug veroverden, en bovendien konden ze niet te lang blijven dolen bij de onthulling. 'Kico, een Gevallen Engel en getalenteerde sluipmoordenaar die de geheime en gevaarlijke missies uitvoert,' Orabelle keek naar de Engel die met een stoïcijns gezicht alle leden aanstaarde die het waagden haar in de ogen te kijken. Haar violette irissen gloeiden in het licht van de schemering, dat weerkaatste op haar witte haren. 'Darren, een oude halfdemon die informatie verzameld die niemand anders kan bereiken.' De demon zat onderuitgezakt aan de tafel, zijn kin rustend op zijn hand, zijn smeulende roosgouden ogen fel afstekend tegen zijn donkere kringen. 'Gabriël of liever Gabe, de broer van Darren, getalenteerd in het vechten met wapens.' De demon met het uiterlijk van een klein kind grijnsde zijn veel te witte tanden bloot en sommige leden keken gauw weg. Ondanks zijn Engelachtige uiterlijk hadden zijn rode ogen de kleur van een meer van vuur, klaar om hen op te slokken, eeuwige honger in zijn blik. 'Orabelle, gespecialiseerd in het geneeskundige vlak.' Orabelle voelde zich een beetje rood worden toen iedereens blikken zich op haar vestigden, al was het waar was Adriel zei; ze had veel medische training gekregen de laatste weken en ze zou de eventuele gewonden behandelen tijdens het gevecht, al zou ze verbaast zijn als deze machtige krijgers überhaupt gewond konden raken. 'Adamaris, gespecialiseerd in vechtsporten van dichtbij en het efficiënt uitschakelen van vijanden. Ze weet hoe ze protheses moet maken en helpt indien nodig mee in de medische tent.' Adamaris zwaaide naar de leden, waarvan enkelen haar een beetje vaag aankeken. 'Protest,' riep een jongen met donkergroen haar.'Ze kan toch niet meerderjarig zijn?' 'Ik ben 18, klootzak!' riep Adamaris. 'Goed genoeg,' zei hij terwijl hij de belediging negeerde. Adamaris ging weer zitten en zag er weer zo rustig uit als voorheen. Orabelle keek haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Hé, niemand verondersteld mijn leeftijd!' fluisterde het meisje tegen haar. 'Je bent dan ook een dwerg, ik kan het ze niet kwalijk nemen,' zei Naito. 'Ik ben 1 meter 62! Ik ben geen dwerg!' siste Adamaris terug. 'Hou jullie bek, Adriel gaat al verder,' snauwde Orabelle. 'Naito, een Heksenmagiegebruiker die goed is in het oproepen van windvlagen,' ging de leider inderdaad verder. 'Echt?' fluisterde Adamaris. Naito keek haar vuil aan.'Je hebt het me al zien doen, dwerg.' 'Rosanna, een van snelste vechters die ik ken op haar leeftijd, is goed met zwaarden.' Orabelle's vriendin zat een stukje verder, maar ze kon haar wel zien. Haar rosse haren zaten vast in een staart en ze prutste een beetje verveeld aan haar nagels; ze begreep het wel, ze moesten immers rond de 60 mensen voorstellen voor ze zelfs maar begonnen met de Vergadering, al was het nodig. Adriel liep de tafel af terwijl ze alle leden voorstelde aan de rest; zo was het duidelijker over wie ze het had. 'Cornelius, die zal zorgen voor voeding en medicijnen tijdens het gevecht, hij is een Gevallen Engel en kan dus samen met Kico en alle anderen die hun vleugels nog hebben gewonden sneller naar de ziekenboeg brengen.' Alle personen die Orabelle al kende waren nu voorgesteld; afgezien van Mica en Cheryl die tussen de anderen zaten aan de zijden van de tafel. 'Tarot, een van de sterkste Elementale Magiegebruikers in het rijk, Carlo - ook een Elementale Magiegebruiker, Araliviene of Liv voor de kennissen: de Bronzen Panter van het Tijdrijk de Transformatiemagiegebruiker die Transformaties op zichzelf het langst kan volhouden,' Een jongen met donker haar en felgroene ogen, Rosanna's broer en een meisje met goudbruin haar en roze ogen zaten naast elkaar en keken allemaal even neutraal. 'Sutero, Kuso, Suproso en Katrina, allevier opgegroeid in sloppenwijken, maar ze hebben Heksenmagie die gecombineerde sterk genoeg is en hebben ingestemd om mee te vechten ook al zijn ze kinderen. Eén van de volwassenen zal de bescherming en de rugdekking over ze toegeschreven krijgen.' Naito's broers en zusje zaten dichtbij elkaar en keken elkaar zwijgend aan, al merkte Orabelle dat ze nerveus waren. Het was maar goed dat ze beschermd zouden worden. 'Mino, de Drakenzielsverwant van een hele sterke Waterdraak,' Het meisje dat Orabelle had ontmoet die ene nacht in de winter toen haar draak haar had opgevangen gaf haar een klein glimlachje toen hun ogen elkaar ontmoetten. 'Gürk, trainer en kweker van vuurdraken, en zijn leerlinge Riri, een zielsverwant van een goed getrainde Vuurdraak.' Orabelle herkende de grote man met veel brandwonden en het meisje met de ijsblauwe ogen en het knalrode haar van de missie om Suproso te zoeken. 'Hecate van het Noorderse Continent, gespecialiseerd in het vechten met haar zeis en andere zeldzame wapens,' Het meisje met het lange indigoblauwe haar kwam Orabelle helemaal niet bekend voor, wat immers logisch was aangezien ze niet van hier was, al zag ze er wel sterk uit - en veel te jong. Het leek erop dat ze nauwelijks 15 jaar oud was. Wat Orabelle ook opviel was dat ze enorm mooi was, al lag er een leegte in haar saffierblauwe ogen die ze niet bepaald kon plaatsen. 'Anna-Joy, een wolkenweefster met veel kennis over de ligging in het Hemelrijk,' Een meisje met pluizig wit haar en groenblauwe ogen keek in het rond alsof ze wou zien of iedereen haar kon zien en hief haar kin hoog op in de lucht. 'Zeke, een collega van Hecate,' Een jongen met donkerblond haar zat onderuitgezakt op zijn stoel, waartegen een zeis met een blad van puur amber leunde. 'Acair, een Ala voortgekomen uit het langdurig kruisen van Demonen en Heksen; hij en zijn broer zijn gered uit het Hemelrijk door Kico.' Acair keek iedereen dreigend en misschien zelfs uitdagend aan toen ze hun blikken op hem vestigden. Zijn zilverachtige blauwgrijs haar zat in de war en zijn ogen in de kleur van nat hout fonkelden agressief. 'Akira, de broer van Acair,' Orabelle keek naar Akira. Voor haar was het duidelijk dat ze een meisje was, maar het leek erop dat er geen anderen waren die het opmerkten, en als ze het al deden zeiden ze er niets over want Adriel ging ongestoord verder. 'Lillian, een Engel die in het geheim bespioneerde voor ons zodat ze haar halfdemonische dochter terug kon zien,' Orabelle keek naar het dunne meisje met het bleekroze haar en de donkerbruine ogen. 'Faith, Lillian's zus die haar straf voor het hebben van een halfdemonische dochter op zich nam en gespecialiseerd is in medische hulp met weinig middelen,' Een iets korter meisje dat goed op Lillian leek zat naast haar. Haar haren waren vuil zilverblond. 'Allius, een sterke Transformatiemagiegebruiker.' Het metgezel van de angstaanjagende Babette zat lui voorovergeleund op de tafel, zijn hemelsblauwe ogen en champagneblonde haren leken sterk op die van Cecilia en in zijn blik stond een vage nieuwsgierigheid terwijl hij iedereen aankeek en vaag zwaaide. 'Babette, Allius' partner en een halfdemon, bedreven in het gebruiken van de combinatie van Demonenmagie en vuur.' Het meisje met het platinumblonde haar en de scherpe zilveren ogen staarde de andere leden onverstoord aan. Het contrast tussen haar pupillen en haar irissen was zo opvallend dat haar blik op die van een wolf die iets besloop leek. 'Yokko en Kammi, een tweeling Transformatiemagiegebruikers die getalenteerd is in het stelen en opsporen van legendarische voorwerpen en wapens.' De doelwitten van Orabelle keken elkaar eventjes aan voor ze de blik van Adriel zochten. De maskers die hun taankleurige gezichten voor de helft bedekten staken scherp af tegen elkaar; blauw en oranje, de een droevig en de andere blij. Hun donkerbruine haren waren gesneden in een bobkapsel en gingen naar onderen toe over in violet. Hun blauwe en amberen ogen glansden vol ondeugendheid. 'Zisillo, een Heksenmagiegebruiker, en zijn broers Zurcho en Zainzon,' Drie broers met donkergroen haar, een gebruinde huid en ogen die verschilden van tinten goud keken elkaar aan en babbelden ongestoord verder. 'Mica en Cheryl, bewoners van dit Huis en nieuwste generatie Smaragdbloedlijn, broer en zus en tot in de diepste krochten en hoogste puntjes bedreven in Heksenmagie.' De twee glimlachten beleefd terwijl ze netjes rechtop aan de tafel zaten. 'Darrielle, een Demonenkoningin die we met veel moeite uit de Onderwereld konden halen, zoals verwacht enorm machtig met Demonenmagie.' 'Dat is onze moeder,' zei Darren tegen Orabelle. Ze keek verrast op.'Echt? Wow...' De Demonenkoningin had een lichte ijsblauwe huid, saffierblauwe ogen met paarse kringen eronder en lippen in dezelfde tint paars. Ze had donker bordeaux haar en twee saffierblauwe hoorns die vantussen de lokken uitstaken. 'Yuna en Zeke, Dromenvangers uit het Textielrijk en Tijdrijk.' Orabelle voelde hoe Adamaris naast haar tegen de tafel stootte en toen ze keek zag ze hoe haar knokkels wit werden toen ze haar vuisten samenklemde. 'Ze... ke?' Yuna was een meisje met bruin haar en blauwe ogen, Zeke had donker sepiakleurig haar. Zijn ene oog was sanguine en zijn ander woudgroen; hetzelfde woudgroen als de ogen van Adamaris. 'Ken je hem?' vroeg Orabelle verward. 'Zeke Crysantha. Mijn stukken oudere broer.' 'Broer?' piepte Orabelle bijna.'Jij hebt een broer?!' 'Hij ging weg toen ik nog klein was en had geen contact meer met mijn familie,' vertelde Adamaris zonder haar ogen van hem weg te rukken.'Hij herkent me niet. Hij weet niet dat mijn zus dood is en dat ik weggelopen ben van huis.' Orabelle zweeg terwijl Adriel verder ging met het voorstellen van de leden. Toen ze klaar waren begon de Vergadering, en Orabelle en Adamaris moesten hun gedachten wel verzetten van Zeke Crysantha. De broer die Adamaris in huis had kunnen nemen toen ze rondzwierf, na mishandelt te zijn geweest, in de bossen en met protheses. Als hij alleen maar de moeite had genomen contact te zoeken. Adamaris' ogen smeulden. Hoofdstuk 58: is er nog niet, ga naar de site voor de snellere update:(https://annedekeyser04.wixsite.com/gevallenengel) Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje